


Tangled Up

by YuriHaruyama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genderless, Master/Pet, Other, Reader-Insert, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriHaruyama/pseuds/YuriHaruyama
Summary: A cross post from tumblr of reader testing out Reapers obedience.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Tangled Up

You couldn’t help but grin devilishly as you looked over your sweet little pet. He was being so good today, so good for you.

He sat there, with nothing but the silkiest ropes accentuating every delicious asset of his perfectly. He knelt so perfectly, like he was meant to be there, nuzzling your navel mindlessly.

His ball gag muffled the soft whimpers and high pitched whines the vibrations were eliciting from him.

You ran a lazy finger over the rope along his collarbone, drinking in his heavy breathing and flushed face.

How could someone who’s dead look so cute?

His training was holding up. His sharp fangs weren’t puncturing the delicate little gag. He was being so good for you.

A sharp ringing brought a frown to your face, his communicator blinking in the softly lit room.

Sighing, you brushed your thumb across the screen, letting the call come through.

“Can I help you?” Your tone was neutral as you carded your free hand through the soft curls of Gabe’s hair.

His look of delirium didn’t waver, small shudders shaking his powerful frame. He had tears forming and threatening to fall from his rolled back eyes.

“I’m sorry, he’s a bit tangled up with a prior engagement. Could you call back another time?” A small hum of acknowledgment left your lips before you dropped the communicator onto the bed behind the man before you.

“Whatever shall I do with such a good boy? You didn’t even flinch when I answered the phone. You’ve done so well.” You pulled him to his feet slowly, before giving him the gentlest of pushes onto the bed.

A hum of appreciation at the beautiful sight of an ass full of thick, vibrating toys filled the room. “You’re such a pretty boy, aren’t you? Oh, when you clench it’s just so beautiful I could eat you up. Here, let me just-“ reaching forward, you turned the biggest one up a notch, working it into a better position while his back arched and the rope stretched over his form”-there. All better.”

He was almost convulsing at this point, his body hyper sensitive after all the play you put him through.

There were fresh, sloppy lines of cum across his stomach, layering quite nicely over that beautiful red material.

“You know, next time we should try for three toys.” Your finger danced across his toned stomach, spreading the cum all over his skin. “And maybe add a cock ring.”

Even when he was close to passing out from the waves of pleasure, he managed to give you a nod.

God, he was such a good little pet for you.


End file.
